The present invention relates generally to a heated holding table including a conveyor belt that moves food from a cooking device to a preparation area.
Food, such as a hamburger, is commonly cooked in a cooking device, such as a grill. Some cooking devices employ a heated conveyor belt that cooks the food as it travels over a heater. The cooked food generally falls off an end of the conveyor belt of the cooking device and lands on a holding table. The food is manually removed from the holding table and then moved to a preparation area for preparation.
A drawback to prior holding tables is that the cooked food must be manually moved from the holding table to the preparation area. The food can be accidentally dropped when moved from the holding table to the preparation area, and it would then have to be thrown away. Another drawback is that the holding table does not have a temperature and humidity controlled environment, and the food on the holding table can get cold or can dry out.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a heated holding table that moves food from a cooking device to a preparation area that overcomes the drawbacks and shortcomings of the prior art.